


Next Generation

by Niny_95



Series: Next Generation [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Children of Characters, F/M, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), Teenagers, Thunderstorms, United Realms (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: Sono passati 15 anni dal lancio del Sortilegio Buono e la vita nei Reami Uniti scorre tranquilla.Ritroviamo Alexandra, Neal e Hope in più facciamo la conoscenza di due nuovi personaggi: Emily e Cole.Aggiungiamo al tutto un temporale e una festa e abbiamo la miscela quasi perfetta!
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Wishverse Robin Hood, Alexandra (Once Upon a Time)/Original Character(s), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Cinderella | Ashley Boyd/Thomas | Sean Herman
Series: Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020457





	1. I Parte

****

Erano passati quindici anni da quando l'orologio di Storybrooke aveva smesso di fermarsi e la vita scorreva tranquilla.

Era un pomeriggio di novembre del 2037 e sembrava che il cielo stesse cadendo giù, i tuoni si susseguivano ai lampi e cadeva talmente tanta pioggia che sembrava che da qualche parte lassù avessero aperto i rubinetti.

Hope Jones, stravaccata sul divano di casa Nolan, sbuffò: lei non avrebbe dovuto neanche essere lì, era passata perché doveva parlare con Neal, ma poi aveva iniziato a piovere e sua nonna non l’aveva fatta muovere. Quel giorno avrebbe dovuto uscire insieme a Emily e Cole, i suoi migliori amici, ma sembrava che il tempo non glielo volesse permettere.

«Tieni scaldati un po', tesoro.» disse Snow porgendole una tazza fumante di tè verde. La ragazza la prese volentieri bevendone subito un sorso che la riscaldò all’istante «Grazie nonna!» 

«In cucina ci sono i biscotti se ne vuoi.» aggiunse la donna allontanandosi nuovamente. 

Nel frattempo accanto a lei prese posto Neal «Ti va una partita?» chiese passandole il joystick. 

«Sai che non mi tiro mai indietro a una sfida.» rispose la ragazza, portandosi una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio. 

Neal rise e i suoi occhi verdi sfarfallarono «Come se potessi battermi.» 

Per tutta risposta Hope gli fece una linguaccia. 

° 

° 

° 

Dall’altra parte della città Cole Herman non la smetteva di fare avanti e indietro. 

Facendo innervosire Alexandra, dieci anni di differenza motivo per cui spesso non andavano d’accordo. 

«La vuoi smettere una buona volta?» fece la sorella infastidita.

Cole sbuffò «Se c'è qualcuno che la deve smettere è questo maledettissimo temporale. Dovevamo andare al luna-park e quei biglietti non sono rimborsabili.»

Alexandra sospirò «E questa è cosa? La terza volta che lo ripeti? Piantala. Davvero credi che aprirebbero con questo tempo? Fattene una ragione siamo al 6 novembre, nel Maine. »

Cole sbuffò nuovamente lasciandosi cadere a peso morto sul divano «Non dovevi uscire con Louis oggi?» chiese.

La sorella annuì «Sì, ma a differenza tua io non ne faccio un dramma se i miei programmi cambiano. » replicò «Anzi, spero che non faccia troppi danni e che non mi tocchi un altro turno infinito» rifletté a voce alta.

Alexandra stava studiando per diventare infermiera e in quel momento stava facendo tirocinio allo Storybrooke General Hospital. 

«Okay allora. Metti pure uno dei tuoi stupidi film sdolcinati, dai.» fece con fare annoiato il ragazzo.

Alexandra ridacchiò con quella sua risata cristallina «Guarda che non sei costretto a stare qui eh. Va' pure in quell'inferno che chiami camera.» disse scompigliandogli i corti capelli biondo cenere. 

Cole fece un verso infastidito « Nah , piuttosto che stare solo preferisco guardare quegli stupidi film insieme a te, Alex.»

«Dici così ma infondo ti piacciono, confessa dai.»

Per tutta risposta Cole fece finta di vomitare.

°

°

°

Dall'altra parte dei Reami Uniti, nella Foresta Incantata al castello di quella che ormai era conosciuta come Reina o ,più frequentemente, Rei Emily  Mills , unica figlia della controparte "cattiva" della Good Queen era buttata a peso morto sul suo letto. 

Aveva appena finito di sistemarsi per uscire con Cole e Hope quando era scoppiato il temporale, dopo aver perso una marea di tempo a cercare cosa mettersi, quando si dice non farsi mancare niente. 

Così aveva dovuto cambiarsi nuovamente e struccarsi. 

Scese di sotto scontenta mettendosi il cellulare in tasca e si sistemò sul divano accavallando una gamba, passando distrattamente il dito nella cicatrice che le tagliava il sopracciglio sinistro. Se l’era procurata cadendo da un albero da bambina, sua madre avrebbe potuto farla sparire ma avendole ripetuto più volte di non salire in quell’albero non l’aveva fatto per punizione. 

Prese  Minù tra le braccia, accarezzando il morbido pelo bianco della gatta. 

«Se devi continuare con quel broncio andiamo ad esercitarci un po' con la magia.» esordì sua madre. 

Emily per tutta risposta le lanciò un occhiataccia degna della figlia della Evil Queen «Non ci penso nemmeno.» rispose. 

_ Eccola che ricomincia _ pensò. Sua madre la sottoponeva spesso a lunghe lezioni teoriche le quali spesso rimanevano tali. 

Erano in tempi pacifici e per la ex Evil Queen conoscere la teoria era più che sufficiente. 

Non c’era da stupirsi, perciò, che la bruna le considerasse una vera rottura. Non che odiasse la magia, no Emily non poteva certo dirlo: del resto lei stessa era in qualche modo frutto della magia. Sua madre era sterile ma desiderava tanto un figlio così alcuni mesi dopo l’unificazione dei Reami si era recata nel Regno dei Desideri e aveva bevuto un sorso dell’acqua del fiume  Nostos . La sterilità era svanita e dopo un paio di mesi e tentativi, lei era stata concepita. 

La ragazza era grata alle proprietà di quell’acqua miracolosa, senza la quale non sarebbe esistita. 

L’acqua, tra l’altro, aveva influito anche sul suo aspetto, regalandole due splendidi occhi verdi. 

Ma nonostante ciò Emily trovava la magia superflua, poteva cavarsela benissimo anche senza, sua madre però era di tutt’altro avviso. 

«E allora piantala, non è la fine del mondo se non siete usciti.» disse Rei. 

«In realtà … hai ragione. Solo perché non siamo usciti non vuol dire che non possiamo vederci.» ragionò Emily tirando fuori il cellulare e facendo partire la videochiamata. Le risposero la faccia annoiata di Cole e quella divertita di Hope. 

«Allora come ve la passate?» disse. 

Le voci dei suoi amici si accavallarono. 

«Eh insomma, mi sono sottoposto a un supplizio immenso. Ho guardato uno di quei film sdolcinati con mia sorella. Ma davvero ragazze come fanno a piacervi? Sono così scontati!» protestò Cole sfregandosi il neo sotto l’occhio destro, ma nonostante il tono appena usato i suoi occhi erano vivaci. 

«Ho stracciato Neal ben tre volte!» gli occhi azzurri di Hope brillavano, come ogni volta che vinceva una sfida. La bionda infatti adorava le sfide. 

Al solo sentire le voci dei suoi amici si rallegrò, non era un mistero che nonostante i due anni di differenza i tre erano molto affiatati.

«Allora Hope, sarai eccitata per la festa di domani, lo sono anch'io e Daisy è solo una mia amica, figuriamoci tu che sei sua zia! Un grande festeggiamento da  Granny's è proprio quello che ci vuole!» esclamò Emily. 

Hope annuì «Sì, domani compie gli anni Daisy. Che poi sul serio, non vi fa stranissimo dire "la nipote di Hope"? Daisy ha solo cinque anni meno di me, non sono poi così tanti!»

La bruna ridacchiò « È quello che succede ad avere un fratello più grande, ma tranquilla tra poco anche Cole diventerà zio.»

«Ma ti pare.» fu la risposta del biondino «Quella è talmente presa a diventare dottoressa che figurati se pensa a fare figli.» 

Emily vide chiaramente Alexandra che lo colpiva col telecomando dietro la nuca «Così ti impari a impicciarti dei miei affari» disse «e per la cronaca, sarebbe infermiera.»

«Vedete? È una bulla!» si lamentò il ragazzo massaggiandosi la parte lesa «Sono una povera vittima io!» continuò con fare lamentoso Cole facendo ridere le due ragazze.

°

°

°

«Allora com'è andata?» si informò Killian Jones non appena furono tutti a tavola rivolgendo lo sguardo alla figlia.

Hope alzò gli occhi al cielo «Come vuoi che sia andata? Non hai visto che tempaccio ha fatto?»

Il pirata ridacchiò «Siamo un po' nervosette eh? Non c'è che dire a volte sei proprio la copia sputata di tua madre.»

Per tutta risposta le due bionde di casa Jones gli lanciarono un occhiataccia «Infatti, che ho detto? La copia sputata.» commentò Killian.

«Piuttosto, è tutto pronto per domani?» chiese Hope cambiando discorso.

«Sarebbe strano il contrario, considerando quant'è precisina  Drizella .» ridacchiò Emma.

Killian diede una gomitata giocosa alla moglie «Però ogni volta che c’è una festa chiami lei.» disse ridendo. 

La donna sorrise «Beh perché no? È la più portata. Questo non vuol dire che a volte sia fin troppo scrupolosa. Ma ovviamente le voglio bene. Come potrei non volerle bene ? Ha reso felice Henry e non posso che voler bene a chiunque renda felici i miei figli. Temevo che dopo il divorzio da Ella non avrebbe più trovato l’amore, ma mi sbagliavo e ne sono felice.» 

Hope per tutta risposta appallottolò un tovagliolo tirandolo contro la madre «Sei troppo seria!» esclamò. 

«Tu piuttosto, tirati su! Avrai modo di vederti con Emily e Cole domani, non preoccuparti.» la rassicurò Emma.

«Lo so, ma volevo davvero andare al luna park, sai?» piagnucolò Hope.

La madre le carezzò delicatamente la testa in quel modo che infastidiva sempre la figlia, infatti come da programma la ragazza fece un verso infastidito.

«Piuttosto... tu e Cole non è che giocate agli innamorati?» investigò Killian guardando la figlia con sospetto.

«Che diamine vai dicendo? Io e Cole siamo amici!» sbuffò la ragazza infastidita.

Il pirata fece spallucce «Che ho detto di male?» 


	2. Parte II

Dopo il temporale della sera prima adesso un bel sole splendeva alto nel cielo e nell'aria si respirava un forte odore di ozono dovuto alla sera prima, di solito Alexandra adorava quel profumo, tuttavia quel giorno la ragazza non era dell’umore giusto. 

Sbuffò , sperava con tutto il cuore che quel tirocinio finisse presto. 

Amava il lavoro che si apprestava a fare, davvero con tutto il cuore, ma sembrava che Whale ci provasse gusto ad assegnarle i compiti più ingrati per il semplice fatto di essere una tirocinante. 

E come per magia ecco materializzarsi l’uomo, col suo sorriso beffardo pronto a assegnarle chissà quale compito ingrato «Signorina Herman, il paziente della stanza 4 aspetta il suo prelievo. Si sbrighi su!» disse. 

Alexandra sospirò, il paziente della stanza 4 cioè Mr. Morrison il paziente più belonefobico di sempre. Si stava allontanando quando si girò di scatto «Io non lo so che problema ha lei con me. Se è perché sono tirocinante o cosa. Ma voglio fare questo lavoro da che ho memoria e non smetterò adesso. Quindi continui pure ad assegnarmi i lavori più rognosi, non mi arrenderò.» disse. 

Il dottor Whale si ammutolì per qualche minuto poi scosse la testa «Non ho idea di cosa stia insinuando, signorina Herman.» 

Alexandra si limitò a un semplice gesto di saluto, incamminandosi. 

Prese il carrello con l’occorrente, dirigendosi verso la stanza 4. 

Appena varcò la soglia Mr. Morrison impallidì. Era un uomo sulla settantina, i capelli castani adesso erano incollati in fronte. 

«Abbiamo proprio bisogno di farne un altro?» piagnucolò guardandola con occhi terrorizzati, stringendo convulsamente le lenzuola. 

Alexandra annuì «Temo proprio di sì. Ma guardi? Ho preso l’ago più sottile che abbiamo, questo lo usiamo per i bambini.» disse con dolcezza prendendo delicatamente una mano del paziente tra le sue, provando a calmare l’uomo. 

«E … a … abbiamo proprio bisogno del l … laccio emostatico?» balbettò ancora Mr. Morrison. 

«Sì. Ma si fidi di me. Finiremo in un baleno.» 

L’uomo annuì «D … d’accordo cara. Mi fido di te.» 

Alexandra sorrise alla fiducia che l’uomo riponeva su di sé, erano i momenti come quelli a farle capire che nonostante gli alti e bassi quello era il lavoro migliore di tutti. 

° 

° 

° 

Neal aveva appena iniziato il suo turno al Granny’s, affollatissimo come al solito. Il Granny’s era il luogo di ritrovo di un po' tutti i Reami Uniti, certo però che in molti – lui compreso – credevano che fosse giunto il momento di cambiare nome. Dopo la morte della vecchietta quattro anni prima Ruby Lucas insieme alla moglie Dorothy aveva preso le redini del locale ampliandolo, in molti avevano suggerito il cambio del nome. Ruby era appena quarantenne – non certo una _Granny_! – ma la donna non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, quel luogo era un simbolo per Storybrooke, dopo la fine di ogni battaglia si riunivano sempre lì e cambiare nome non era messo neppure in considerazione. 

Si era appena sistemato quando il campanello trillò annunciando la presenza di un nuovo cliente, Alexandra si fece strada per il bancone, la sua andatura metteva in mostra la sua stanchezza. 

Neal non se lo fece ripetere due volte iniziando a preparare "il solito", cioccolata calda bianca alla menta. 

«Sembri esausta.» commentò il ragazzo sottolineando l'ovvio. 

«Puoi dirlo forte.» fu la risposta di Alexandra passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi. 

Neal completò l'opera con un rametto di menta, porgendo la bevanda alla ragazza, che ne bevve subito un generoso sorso. 

«Grazie.» disse prima di aggiungere «Credo proprio che Whale mi odi.» 

«Vuol dire che dovrò mettergli un pizzico di sale nel caffè.» il barista le fece l'occhiolino. 

La bionda rise di gusto «Grazie Neal, ne avevo proprio bisogno.» 

«È a questo che servono gli amici, non credi Alex?» ribatté con un sorriso. 

Nel frattempo un uomo si affacciò nel negozio «Mi scuso per il ritardo, ho portato la rimanenza per oggi.» 

«Vengo subito ad aiutarti!» disse il ragazzo affrettandosi a raggiungere l'uomo. 

Quando ebbe finalmente portato tutto dentro e l'uomo se ne fu andato Alexandra prese la parola: «Sei sicuro che sia tutto buono?» 

«Sì» 

«I frigoriferi sono alla giusta temperatura?» 

«Sì» 

«Non c'è niente che si rovini?» 

«Alex?» fece Neal stanco di quell'interrogatorio «Apprezzo il tuo aiuto, davvero. Ma lasciami fare il mio lavoro.» 

«Bene. Se domani dovrò curare metà dei Reami uniti per un intossicazione alimentare la colpa sarà tua, sappilo.» rispose facendo spallucce. 

«In quel caso, me ne prenderò la responsabilità. Tranquilla.» replicò il biondo con un lieve sorriso. 

° 

° 

° 

E infine era arrivato il giorno della festa. 

Daisy per l’occasione indossava un vestitino giallo e i suoi lunghi capelli castani erano acconciati in una treccia alla francese, il nastrino era del medesimo colore. 

Appena vide Hope si rallegrò «Sei venuta!» 

«Non me lo sarei persa per niente al mondo. Auguri, tesoro! » disse la più grande stringendola in un abbraccio «Ciao, fratellone.» disse poi passando ad abbracciare il fratello «Drizella, sei sempre in formissima, sono così invidiosa.» piagnucolò. 

La cognata ridacchiò «Ma smettila che sei una meraviglia!» disse. 

Nel Granny’s le note di _Let’s_ _go_ si diffondevano. 

Hope alzò gli occhi facendo un cenno di saluto a Neal che si stava esibendo insieme al suo gruppo, i _The_ _Fabulous_. Ruby era solita chiamarli ogni volta che c’era una festa: che fosse un matrimonio, un semplice compleanno o il cenone natalizio di Granny’s quasi sicuramente i The Fabulous erano presenti. 

Neal per tutta risposta le fece un lieve cenno col capo. 

La ragazza sorrise andando a cercare quei due combina guai dei suoi amici. 

° 

° 

° 

Cole sbuffò sonoramente. 

Mentre raggiungeva il Granny's aveva incontrato Louis che gli aveva dato un passaggio in auto, e Cole gliene era grato, davvero. O meglio lo era stato per i primi cinque minuti prima che Louis che iniziasse a parlare di quanto amasse Alex e di quanto fosse grato al destino per avergliela fatta incontrare. L’ultima cosa che gli serviva, guarda. Poi quasi come a volergli infliggere il colpo finale gli aveva chiesto «E che mi dici di te, Cole? Sei innamorato?» lui ovviamente aveva risposto no, non era proprio il caso di spifferare al fidanzato di sua sorella del modo patetico in cui si era innamorato della sua migliore amica. 

Scosse la testa come a mandare via quel pensiero quando due mani fresche gli si posarono sugli occhi «Chi sono?» disse l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. 

Cole sorrise, bastava solo sentire la sua voce per fargli dimenticare tutto il resto. Cavolo era proprio cotto. 

«La principessa Hope Jones, chi altro sennò?» disse. 

Lei fece un piccolo broncio piantandosi davanti «Sai che non devi chiamarmi così!» disse. 

Lui rise «E perché no? È il tuo titolo.» 

Giocavano spesso così: lui si divertiva ad affibbiarle quel titolo, con la scusa che le spettasse di diritto, lei si imbronciava rifiutando categoricamente di essere chiamata così. 

Hope le diede una leggera gomitata «Smettila di fare lo stupido!» 

° 

° 

° 

Hope si fece un giro veloce vedendo la gran quantità di gente presente. Era incredibile quante persone volessero bene ad Henry. 

Incontrò Lucy che le fece un lieve cenno di saluto troppo presa dal nuovo ragazzo per badare ad altro. 

Aveva appena adocchiato Emily stava giusto per raggiungerla quando due braccine le abbracciarono le gambe, abbassò gli occhi per ritrovarsi a stretto contatto con due occhioni azzurri e una spruzzata di efelidi. 

«Ehi, Ellie!» disse prendendo in braccio la bambina, accarezzandole le soffici ciocche rosse «Non devi allontanarti senza avvisare, le tue madri ti staranno cercando.» l’ammoni, infatti spesso la bambina scappava dalle braccia delle madri. 

Infatti dopo poco la raggiunse Robyn tutta trafelata, diede una sistemata agli occhiali riprendendo fiato «Ellie, quante volte ti ho detto di non allontanarti?» 

La bambina mise il broncio in procinto di piangere. 

Per fortuna Alice le raggiunse poco dopo «Ciao, pseudo sorella.» disse prima di prendere la bambina piangente tra le braccia, cullandola e sussurrando paroline dolci all’orecchio. 

Robyn sbuffò «Finirai per viziarla.» disse. 

Per tutta risposta Alice fece un sorriso beffardo «E lascia che la vizi, è pur sempre mia figlia.» rispose prima di beccare le labbra della moglie in un bacio. 

«Si dia il caso che sia anche mia figlia.» 

Hope rise. Quelle due facevano sempre così, nonostante fosse chiaro a tutti quanto si amassero sembrava che non riuscissero a fare a meno di battibeccare continuamente. 

° 

° 

° 

Emily sorrise, dopo il temporale della sera prima una grande festa al Granny’s era proprio quello che ci voleva. Okay che aveva ricevuto l’invito già da tempo ma proprio per via del maltempo della sera prima la festa si prospettava speciale. 

Si guardò intorno in cerca dei suoi amici, vide Hope che discuteva con Gideon e Anastasia, i lunghi capelli biondi erano legati in una semplice coda. 

La bruna ridacchiò, nonostante Hope lo odiasse era in occasioni come quella che usciva fuori il suo lato più principesco, cordiale e gentile con tutti, certo non glielo avrebbe mai detto … l’idea di incorrere all’ira della sua migliore amica non l’affascinava poi così tanto. 

Proprio in quel momento Cole si avvicinò mettendole un braccio sopra una spalla «Chi stai maledicendo?» chiese. 

«Stavo giusto cercandoti per trasformati in un rospo.» scherzò la bruna. 

Il biondino assunse un’espressione scioccata «Oh no! Mi toccherà cercare una principessa per farmi dare il Bacio del Vero Amore allora! » disse. 

«Qui pullula di principesse, a partire da tua sorella e Hope.» 

«Mia sorella e la mia migliore amica non sono la scelta migliore temo.» disse ridendo. 

«Allora che ne dici di Lucy?» propose Emily indicandola. 

«Naaah.» fece Cole. 

«Jasmine?» stavolta indicò la moglie di Aladdin. 

«Già impegnata.» fu la veloce risposta di Cole. 

«Anastasia?» il dito puntò la sorella maggiore di Ivy – anche se visto gli anni in cui era stata bloccata tra la vita e la morte non si sarebbe certo detto che era la più grande. – 

«Ma Anastasia non è una principessa.» 

«Ah vero! Allora … uhm Ingrid?» stavolta il dito di Emily indicò la figlia di Anna e Kristoff, una ragazza minuta dai capelli castani giusto qualche anno più grande di loro. 

«Può andare!» 

I due esplosero in una fragorosa risata. 

° 

° 

° 

«Mi concedi questo ballo?» chiese Louis ad Alexandra facendo un inchino esagerato, i suoi occhi castani quasi brillavano. 

Era incredibile: un ragazzo così meraviglioso si era innamorato di lei e la guardava con così tanta ammirazione che a volte Alex si chiedeva se non era solo un sogno. 

Ma a quanto sembrava era molto reale e non poteva essere più felice di così. Aveva conosciuto Louis tre anni prima, le era venuto addosso come il più banale del cliché. 

Dopo averle rovesciato del caffè nella sua camicetta bianca si era offerto di pagarle la lavanderia. In breve lo aveva ritrovato un po' ovunque: in libreria, al Granny’s, al The Rabbit Hole, di lì il passo successivo, innamorarsi di lui, era stato talmente breve che a volte si chiedeva se non era già tutto scritto. 

«Certo.» rispose prendendo la sua mano mentre lui la conduceva alla pista da ballo. 

«Sei bellissima.» disse poi Louis mentre si muovevano dolcemente al ritmo con la musica «Il verde ti sta benissimo. Fa risaltare i tuoi occhi e io sono così fortunato ad averti.» 

Alexandra arrossì lievemente – nonostante fossero passati tre anni, le sue lusinghe avevano ancora il potere di farla arrossire – poi gli carezzò lievemente il viso prima di far incontrare le loro labbra in un dolce bacio. 

° 

° 

° 

Neal si sgranchì le dita, Ruby li aveva appena fatti smettere di suonare attaccando lo stereo «Avete bisogno di divertirvi anche voi del resto!» aveva detto. 

«Beh non possiamo lamentarci, no?» disse Jin, il vocalist dei The Fabulous sorridendo ampiamente. Il ragazzo aveva sempre un sorriso così aperto che era impossibile non esserne contagiati. 

«Beh a te basterebbe anche solo cantare la lista della spesa per essere felice! » lo prese in giro Riley, il batterista. 

Jin si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri «Eheh non posso negarlo.» 

Ma Neal non li stava quasi a sentire, con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Alex e Louis che confabulavano. 

Neal non sapeva esattamente perché ma la solo vista di Louis gli procurava l’orticaria, aveva sviluppato una sorta di antipatia a pelle per lui, da sempre e non riusciva a spiegarsi perché. 

Davvero, il motivo non poteva neanche essere Alexandra visto che per lei non provava niente all’infuori di una grande amicizia. 

Eppure Louis gli era stato antipatico fin da principio, alla fine era arrivato alla conclusione che certe persone semplicemente ci stanno antipatiche senza un motivo apparente. 

° 

° 

° 

Alla fine la festa era giunta quasi al termine, gli adulti erano impegnati in un brindisi. 

Daisy sorrise bevendo un sorso del suo spumante analcolico. La festa era andata alla grande e non poteva esserne più felice, era stata lei infatti a chiedere che il suo decimo compleanno fosse festeggiato al Granny’s, sua madre l’aveva guardata un attimo stranita quando glielo aveva proposto «Sicura di non voler festeggiare qui al castello?» aveva detto. 

Ma Daisy aveva scosso la testa decisa «No, preferisco qualcosa di più intimo al Granny’s.» era stata la sua risposta. 

Suo padre aveva annuito d’accordo, del resto nonostante vivesse in un castello era risaputo che Henry Mills preferisse la semplicità. 

«Prima di servire la torta, vogliamo fare qualche foto con la festeggiata?» la voce di Ruby la distolse dai suoi pensieri. 

Così in breve tempo si ritrovò a fare foto un po' con tutti, abbracciando e baciando gente qua e là. Divisa tra gli auguri di questa o quella persona si sentiva proprio una VIP. 

Aveva passato un bellissimo decimo compleanno insieme alla sua famiglia e alle persone che amava di più e tutti si erano divertiti molto. 

Nessuno avrebbe però immaginato quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Qualche tempo fa mi sono chiesta cosa succederebbe ai figli dei protagonisti anni dopo, come sarebbero divisi tra cotte e cattivi vari? E allora è nato questo progettino che a me onestamente sta gasando parecchio!  
> Spero piaccia anche a voi :)


End file.
